Non dits autour d'un café
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: ONE-SHOT : traduction de la fic de Saxonny - " C'est moi qui ne suis pas encore prêt à dire ce que je veux te dire. " Un court moment dans la vie de Marie et Logan.


**Cette fic est la traduction du one-shot de Saxonny intitulé " Unsaid over Coffee ". ****Donc, rien de ce que vous lirez ne m'appartient. **

**J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible au texte original, et j'ai gardé la même mise en page. **

**Je voulais juste vous faire découvrir cet auteur anglophone, et j'ai pensé que ce petit one-shot était le meilleur moyen de vous faire entrer dans son univers.**

* * *

_Non-dits autour d'un café_

Ils se sont rencontrés quand ils avaient quinze ans. Elle était à mi-chemin entre sa dixième et sa vingtième années ; ses souvenirs à lui n'étaient vieux que d'une décennie et demi. C'était un adulte et elle n'était qu'une enfant ... mais ils avaient tous les deux quinze ans. Ils se sont rencontrés. Ont rejoint les X-men. Ont aimé, ont perdu, se sont enfuis, ont attendu. Son corps d'enfant est devenu celui d'une femme ; il est resté le même. Ils ont appris à être heureux malgré leurs passés. En un sens, ils ont grandi ensemble.

Elle est sortie avec des garçons, il a observé. Il a convoité des femmes, elle n'a rien dit.

C'est l'automne : les arbres ont revêtu toutes les nuances de rouge et d'or imaginables, et le ciel est d'un bleu sans nuage. C'est le matin. Et ils prennent leur café.

* * *

" Bon café. " 

_Ca peut ne pas marcher. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment. Je croyais que je voulais partir. Je croyais que je voulais chasser. C'est ce que j'ai voulu pendant si longtemps que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre que je voulais autre chose pour une fois._

_Je vais essayer de trouver les réponses. Je reste. Pas seulement pour toi. Pour l'équipe, pour le Prof, pour les gosses qui n'arrivent pas à dormir la nuit si je ne suis pas là pour veiller sur eux. Et pendant que je suis là, je vais essayer de comprendre certaines choses. Ce que je veux vraiment. _

_La conversation qu'on a n'est pas anodine. Je peux dire ce que je veux sur ces putain de grains de café moulus, mais je sais que tu entends ce que tu dois entendre. Je vais rester. Parce que le café est trop bon pour partir._

_C'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt à dire ce que je veux te dire. C'est trop tôt, et il a trop de choses qui pourraient aller de travers._

_Mais je vais rester._

* * *

" Merci. " 

_Je te pardonne tout ce que tu m'as fait. C'était dur d'être une gamine de seize ans attirée par les cigars et le whisky. C'était encore plus dur d'expliquer pourquoi je réagissais bizarrement face à Jean pendant un moment ; je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle m'excitait. Tes fantasmes dans ma tête en étaient la cause._

_Mais toutes ces choses n'étaient rien comparées aux cauchemars. Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit pendant des semaines. Je me réveillais avec l'oreiller enfoncé dans ma bouche pour étouffer les cris. Les autres auraient trop flippé._

_Tu es présent dans ma tête autant que moi__. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi. Je connais tes bons et tes mauvais côtés, et ce truc qui m'excite à chaque fois que j'y pense. _

_Je n'ai pas peur. Et je suis toujours là. A boire du café, avec toi. _

* * *

" Tu as l'intention de réparer cette fameuse moto dont tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre ? " Sa voix était traînante tandis qu'elle avalait les dernières gouttes sucrées. 

Il haussa les épaules, appuyé nonchalamment contre le comptoirtout ense versant une quatrième tasse de café. " Peut-être. Ca ou un tour en ville. "

Elle rinça la tasse et la mit dans le lave-vaisselle comme une gentille petitefille. Sa maman l'a bien élevée. " Si tu y vas, ramène-moi des gombos de l'épicerie. "

" 'Kay. "

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et s'essuya les mains avant de récupérer les gants dans sa poche arrière et de les mettre. La journée allait être chargée. Elle se tourna, prête à partir.

" Malicia ? "

Elle se figea.

_J'ai envie de toi._

_J'ai besoin de toi. _

_Je te déteste._

_Je t'aime. _

" L'étiquette ressort. "

Elle porta la main à son haut noir et remit l'étiquette en place. " Merci, trésor. "

Elle sortit pour commencer sa journée.

* * *

**J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu, et surtout n'hésitez pas à aller sur la page perso de Saxonny pour découvrir ses autres fics !** **( user id : 372777 )**

**Et si vous avez des suggestions pour améliorer la traduction, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je suis nouvelle dans ce genre de choses, alors toute critique est bonne à prendre !**

**Si vous n'êtes pas trop rebutés par mon travail de traductrice, et si le coeur vous en dit, je traduirai peut-être une autre fic du même auteur intitulée : " Living Dead Girl ".**

**Cette fic de six chapitres est absolument excellente et le perso de mutante créée par Saxonny est géniale ! ( ZOMBIE RULES ! )**

**Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Zoub' et à plus'.**

**Le Loup à la Lune. **


End file.
